


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by AussieSass



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Lexa is a dork, Lexamy is brotp, a lil bit of smut at the end, a side of ranya and linctavia, actually it turned into a lot of smut at the end, clarke is smooth af, clubbing and drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieSass/pseuds/AussieSass
Summary: Lexa has been in love with Clarke for a long time now. But Clarke, despite being a terminal flirt (terminal for Lexa) doesn’t return those feelings. A casual night out on the town with some friends starts out as a bit of fun, but ends in a way Lexa would never have expected.





	1. The Night Before

Lexa and Bellamy follow behind the group, slightly swaying into each other with every alternate step. The view, from Lexa’s perspective, is utterly captivating. She can’t take her eyes off it. She watches as it gently bobs and weaves its way down the street.

“Lexa… are you staring at Clarke’s ass?” Bellamy sounds shocked, almost offended. But that smirk, that damn cheeky little smirk gives him away. Not that Lexa can stop herself from taking the bait.

“What?! Of course not! You’re staring.” Which is ridiculous, because Bellamy is very, very gay. Almost as gay as Lexa.

Up ahead (and thankfully oblivious to this conversation), Clarke, Octavia and Raven burst into laughter so loud Lexa’s concerned they’ll wake the unfortunate people living in the apartments lining the street. Not that she’d say anything, Clarke’s laughter is probably one of her favourite things in the world.

Anya, who is in deep conversation with Lincoln a few paces behind the girls, simply looks back to Lexa and rolls her eyes at the boisterous outburst.

The line to get into the club was painfully long, but the group eventually make it past the burly looking bouncer. The seven of them head for a table toward the back of the club, the music so loud they resort to communicating by pointing.

Lexa is fairly tipsy by this point, having pre-gamed pretty hard with her crew, but if there is one thing she is still fully cognisant of its how beautiful Clarke is right now. Long blonde hair in loose curls, tight black jeans and a low cut sapphire blue sleeveless blouse. It brings out her eyes. Lexa leans close to ask if she wants a drink, a little closer than she should have, but Clarke says yes anyway.

She spends the next 10 minutes getting ignored at the bar before Clarke comes over to see what’s taking so long. The blonde gets served immediately. Of course she does.

Returning to the dance floor Lexa takes her place in the group dancing between Bellamy and Clarke. Anya and Raven start to get serious, their moves bordering on dry humping. Never wasting an opportunity to mock their friends, Lexa and Bellamy start jokingly grinding on each other, the rest of the group laughing at their antics. Later on, Lexa returns to her position next to Clarke, very aware of the shy smiles and cheeky comments whispered in her ear.

About an hour in, Clarke moves to stand behind Lexa. Too close. She can feel the girl’s body melting against her back.

“Bathroom break?” Lexa swears she can feel soft lips against her ear. She is powerless to deny Clarke. She always is.

Clarke reaches out to grab Lexa’s hand, chuckling at the surprised look she receives in return. This was new. But Lexa sure as hell wasn’t going complain.

“Wouldn’t want to get separated in the crowd.”

Lexa couldn’t agree more.

She nodded her head to indicate she was ready to go, letting Clarke lead the way.

By the time they reach the ladies room, the queue was spilling out along the back wall of the club, so they join the line, leaning against the wall as they waited. Lexa doesn’t really mind, it gives her more time alone with Clarke.

Being hyper aware of Clarke as she is, Lexa notices the girl slowing sliding along the wall, getting closer and closer until their sides are basically pressed together. Before her actions really register in her mind, Lexa is standing in front of Clarke. Inches away. It must be all the alcohol, but she really isn’t as nervous about the proximity as she should be. Clark doesn’t seem to mind it either.

The mixture of alcohol and a lack of negative response from Clarke encourages Lexa to move in even closer, their bodies almost touching now. She watches as Clarke's pupils blow out, as her breathing becomes more erratic. Lexa moves her hands to the wall either side of Clarke’s head.

She leans in, brushing Clarke’s nose with her own. The blonde’s eyes flutter closed. Feeling emboldened, Lexa grazes their lips together before pulling away again. She needs to know that Clarke wants this. Clarke chases Lexa’s mouth and finally captures it. The kiss is sweet, tentative, exploratory. Lexa leans into Clarke a little more and she moans quietly. Clarke then opens her mouth slightly, inviting Lexa to explore further. So she does precisely that. Clarke tastes like raspberry and alcohol, from the fruity cocktails she likes so much.

Clarke brings her hands up to rest on Lexa’s lower back, pulling her in even closer so that her thigh is slotted in between both of Clarke’s. Dropping her own hand to rest on Clarke’s hip, Lexa moved the other to caress her jaw. She breaks the kiss to move over to Clarke’s neck as Clarke started grinding against Lexa’s thigh. She lets her head roll back onto the wall, giving Lexa better access to kiss along her jaw, her neck, her collar bones. As Lexa sucks lightly on Clarke’s pulse point, the blonde’s hips rock forward as she breaths out a delectable moan. Lexa very nearly comes undone right there and then from the sound alone.

Searching for that much-needed friction, Lexa rolls her hips forward, gasping when she finds it. Clarke seeks out Lexa’s lips again and she gladly gives them to her, this time Clarke’s the one doing the exploring. Clarke’s hands roam Lexa’s taught lean body as her tongue glides across her bottom lip, seeking entrance Lexa gladly provides. Lexa’s hand moves from her waist, drifting lower to cup the generous curve of her ass. Clarke smiles back at her, probably knowing how much Lexa appreciates her assets, which makes the kiss messy, but neither girl seems to mind.

It hits Lexa then. She’s finally getting to kiss Clarke. To touch her. To hear her. And it occurs to Lexa that she really doesn’t want it to happen here, on a wall, in a crappy club surrounded by random people. So she pulls away slightly, catching the look of concern on Clarke’s features. Lexa smiles again, because Clarke really is beautiful, especially with kiss-bruised lips and her eyes so incredibly dark. Clarke returns the smile, but she still seems hesitant, confused that Lexa pulled away. So Lexa leans back into Clarke, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips before whispering in her ear.

“Not here. Not like this. Come home with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, I am still a novice writer and truly appreciate any feedback you can provide.
> 
> Im @teeeswizzle on tumblr if you want to chat :D


	2. Dreaming

“Not here. Not like this. Come home with me?”

Clarke’s features light up, that radiant smile gracing her features in just the way Lexa loves. She laces their fingers together and leads Clarke out of the club and into a taxi. During the ride, Lexa's thoughts get the better of her. She's nervous, she wants to make this perfect for Clarke but is feeling particularly unsure of herself. Clarke’s hand on her thigh, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb is the only thing keeping Lexa grounded.

The long trek up the stairs to her apartment seems to take forever, and simultaneously not long enough. She opens the door to let Clarke and herself in, but there isn’t enough air, her mouth is too dry, and she has no clue what to do with her hands. Although, with the way Clarke is looking at her, it seems she might have a few ideas about that last one.

“Drinks! Er, I mean… would you like a drink Clarke?” By this point, Lexa has no clue what she’s doing. Clarke is in her home, looking at her with the most intense bedroom eyes she’s ever seen and Lexa still doesn’t know what to do with her hands.

“No.”

“Oh. Okay.”

_Dear God why am I so awkward?! Of course Clarke doesn’t want a drink, you moron–_

Lexa’s internal panic attack is halted when Clarke begins to stalk toward her, hips swaying, a predatory smirk pulling at her lips. Slightly intimidated and incredibly turned on, Lexa backs up until she feels her ass bump into her kitchen counter. With nowhere left to go, Lexa wets her lips and fidgets slightly as she feels her underwear growing uncomfortably moist.

Stopping less than an inch away, Clarke leans in, her hot breath hitting Lexa’s ear and making her shiver in anticipation.

“I just want you.”

As Clarke gently bites her earlobe, Lexa lets out an embarrassingly breathy moan as she brings her hands up to grip Clarke’s hips. This girl would be the death of her, Lexa was sure of it.

Quickly stepping out of Lexa’s reach, Clarke starts to slowly unbutton her top, walking backwards toward the bedroom, swaying her hips invitingly. She didn’t break eye contact with Lexa until she reached the door, at which point she let the blouse slip down her body to the floor before disappearing into the room beyond.

Lexa stood there a full thirty seconds before her brain caught up with the scene she had just witnessed. When it did, she practically ran into her bedroom, stumbling as she tried to pull her pants off as she went.

Clarke catches her as she nearly tumbles into the room, steady hands on her waist, laughing softly at Lexa’s eagerness. Clarke’s hands drift up, framing Lexa’s face. As blue meets green Lexa see’s something she can’t quite place. A warmth and tenderness lighting up Clarkes features. She doesn’t get a chance to analyse what that look could mean, as Clarke pulls her in for a searing kiss, full of fire and passion, need and desperation.

Lexa slides her hands from where they were resting at Clarke’s waist to her exposed stomach, savouring the way her muscles quiver and shake under her fingertips. The pair slowly stumble their way further into the room, shedding clothes as they go.

Clarke’s knees fetch up against the bed and with a gentle push she drops down to sit on the mattress. Clad in nothing but royal blue bra and panties, which contrast beautifully with her pale skin, Clarke looks up at Lexa through her lashes. Lexa’s breath hitches in her throat. _How is this even real?_

Lexa’s eyes drop down, lingering on Clarke’s ample chest, and she feels all the moisture leave her mouth, as it travels significantly lower in her body. Clarke laughs again, a breathy sound that reveals just how much the situation is affecting her as well.

“Come here.” Her voice is low, rough, sensual, and it’s enough to break Lexa from her trance.

Lexa sways slightly on the spot, which reminds her just how drunk she is. How much of that is because of the alcohol, and how much is the effect of having Clarke in her bed, she doesn’t know. Surging forward, Lexa pins Clarke to the bed and straddles her waist before leaning down to capture Clarke’s lips once again.

Lexa’s hand glides up Clarke’s side, over her ribs and up to her chest. She hooks her thumb under the edge of the bra and reveals a stiffened nipple. Palming Clarke’s breast, Lexa breaks the kiss and begins to work her way down Clarke’s neck, pausing occasionally to nip at the soft skin while circling Clarke’s exposed nipple with the pad of her thumb. Lexa reaches around the to Clarke's back with her free hand, prompting the girl to arch her back up so she could undo the bra clasp and remove the offending garment.

The sounds Clarke makes when Lexa finally takes the other nipple into her mouth are particularly sinful, and Lexa feels nothing but smug satisfaction as the girl beneath her arches her back in pleasure, urging Lexa to continue. She shifts her position over Clarke, and in doing so her thigh brushes against Clarke's core, causing Lexa to realise just how wet she is. Clarke. Is wet for her.

That same motion also had Clarke bucking her hips in search of more friction, and so Lexa moved her thigh in a little closer. She wasn't done with Clarke's glorious boobs just yet, but she sure as hell wasn't going to deny the girl what she wanted.

"Lexa please, I really need you to fuck me now." Even without the desperate quality to Clarke's voice, Lexa would have given in, but the unadulterated need in that statement might as well have set her aflame.

Instead of replying Lexa simply started working her way down Clarke's body, leaving a trail of hickeys across her chest, stomach and hips. It seemed there was a particularly sensitive spot over Clarke's right hipbone, judging by the jerk of her hips and the lewd moan when Lexa sucked on that particular area. But now wasn't the time to fully explore that. There was a good chance Clarke would kick her ass in the morning for leaving that many marks on her body, but right now, she seemed to be enjoying it to no end.

When she finally reached Clarke's panty line Lexa raised her gaze to seek permission to take them off, receiving a quick nod before Clarke threw her head back against the pillows again. Lexa presses her hand to the inside of Clarke's knees and she lets them fall apart without hesitation. She works the soft fabric down Clarke's legs, smirking slightly as she sees a wet patch staining the material a darker shade of blue. The sight before her leaves Lexa feeling almost faint. Clarke is so, so wet, her glistening folds begging Lexa to taste them. The rich heady smell of Clarke's arousal leaves Lexa in a fog of desire. Unable to wait for a second longer Lexa dips her head and laves her tongue between those soft pouty lips, moaning at the sweet taste of Clarke.

A strained "oh God" comes from Clarke as a more of a breathy moan, Lexa feels a hand in her hair encouraging her to continue exploring with her tongue. And that is exactly what she does. She studies the landscape of Clarke's body, committing every detail to memory. Lexa runs her hand up along Clarke's side to her chest, indulging her own desire, alternating between lightly pinching Clarke's nipple and palming her boob while continuing to lick and suck the flesh before her.

Alternating between licking, sucking and the light graze of teeth over sensitive skin have Clarke a quivering mess beneath Lexa's mouth. Shifting slightly, Lexa uses two fingers to trace teasing circles around Clarke's entrance once, twice, before sliding them easily inside. Reduced to an incoherent mess of curses and moans, Clarke grips the hair in her hand even tighter causing Lexa to sigh with pleasure.

It doesn't take long before Clarke's hips are shaking and her back arching with every curl of Lexa's fingers, or the pull of her clit into Lexa's mouth. Her walls starting to pulse and contract, her moans getting louder and the grip in Lexa's hair even more insistent. And when Clarke finally hits her peak, screaming her lover's name and seeing stars beneath her eyelids, Lexa carries her through it. As Clarke begins to come down from the high, Lexa gently licks up everything Clarke gave her, careful to avoid the more sensitive areas.

Satisfied with her work, Lexa slowly kisses her way back up Clarke's body, ending at her lips when she could no longer contain her smile. She propped her self up over Clarke, admiring the hazy satisfied look on her face.

"You're amazing Clarke, you know that right?"

"Ha! Says the girl that just gave me the best orgasm I've had in a _very_ long time."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. Don't let it inflate your head too much or it won't fit between my knees."

"Mmhmm. Sure thing. Wouldn't want that would we?"

"Absolutely not."

Clarke's voice had begun to grow quieter with each comment, the space between each response growing longer. Lexa smiled to herself as she watched blue eyes stutter, trying to remain open a bit longer.

"Sleep Clarke, its okay."

"Nooo, what about you?"

"There's always tomorrow morning."

"Mkay... you... tomorrow..." Her words petered out to slurred mumbles as Clarke fell asleep halfway through the sentence.

Still smiling, Lexa pulled the bed covers over them both and curled up around Clarke, with one arm slung across the girl's stomach, and her face burrowed into the crook of her neck, nuzzling slightly before joining her in sleep.

When Lexa woke the following morning she smiled, reliving a particularly nice dream. Except, as she noticed the warm weight in her arms and the blonde hair spilling across her chest, she knew it wasn’t a dream. Clarke was hers, and Lexa was, and always would be, Clarke’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is literally the first time I have ever written something like this. It hasn't been beta'd, cos I was too shy to ask my friends. If this is truly awful, let me know I will change the story back to how it was. If you see some redeeming qualities and have any suggestions for improvement, please, please let me know. I value reader feedback so much.


End file.
